The Coldest Winter
by Offin
Summary: One shot: Conrad is quite popular among the nobility in Dai Cimaron. Rated for mild dark themes and Conrad X Belar.


**Hello everyone! I was reading the manga translations for Kyo Kara Maoh (on Mangafox) to quench my thirsty addiction of this series, when I discovered a character that didn't quite make it to the anime- Belar the 4th - King Belar's nephew. (Is it Belar or Balal or Balar or Berard or Berlkdfgjdslk?)**

 **(Belar the 4th's picture is this fic's cover picture! Just so you have an idea of what he looks like.)**

 **Anyway, I really love King Belar- like- I really love him, okay, don't judge me- and apparently** **Belar the 4th adores Conrad- like- truly adores him.**

 **Read the manga to find out what I mean: (Volume 21 Chapter 116)**

 **So, I was inspired to write this one-shot featuring a glimpse into poor Conrad's time spent working for the Belars in Dai Cimaron on his supposed betrayal of Yuuri.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Big Cimaron was a country of power, how it came to be that way was through its arrogant, power-hungry rulers- the Belars- who searched, fought and sacrificed for the most powerful people, countries and weapons across the globe.

It was little wonder why Conrad Weller was of great interest to the current ruler of Dai Cimaron, King Belar the 2nd.

Conrad was (to the unknowing eye) just a swordsman, of no particular significance- much like his father. He was also an outcast wherever he went- due to his mixed blood.

However Belar knew who and what exactly Lord Weller _truly_ was.

Lord Weller was the key. The key to everything.

This man, who possessed no magical powers- (Houseki or Majutsu) who all around seemed quite ordinary beside his knowledge involving a sword, was a key to a forbidden box: The End of The Wind. Not only that, but he was the key to Dai Cimaron taking over- and finally unifying the world.

Unifying, under himself, of course. He would rise up and be the king of this world, everything in it- governed under him, and upon Lord Weller's shoulders, he would get there.

Lord Weller could take Shin Makoku single-handed, and destroy any country. He could raise moral and build an army like no one could- and he could lead like the almighty God of Death in War.

Lord Weller could rule this world alone, if he wanted to, but instead he was here- beneath Belar's feet.

In fact, he was right here, in the same room now- as Belar gave him a lingering glance.

Conrad was everything a King could ask for- he answered to every whim Belar had, and he did mean _every whim_..

But why?

That was Belar's only question for the man.

Why do all of this- sacrifice so much, for a country he had no real connection to.

Why?

The only answer Weller had ever uttered that had made any sense was one Belar could at least relate to.

Revenge.

Weller spoke of the mistreatment he suffered in the Demon Kingdom- how they had sent him to battle due to his half human blood- how much they loathed his very existence. The more he spoke of his hardships, the more Belar felt for him.

Such a kind, strong and beautiful man, just didn't deserve that past. It made Belar hate the demons more and more- with every story the soldier told.

Conrad wanted to watch it fall- and Belar was more than happy to oblige- he would supply the man with whatever tools he needed to take Shin Makoku to the ground.

It all seemed like a distant fantasy to Belar as he watched the man before him interact with his idiotic nephew.

Belar the 4th.

His Nephew was so unlike himself it was hard to even comprehend their kinship. He wished nothing more than to send the brat away but here he always remained.

And lately..

"Oh, Conrart- _you know how to play the piano?_ " his nephew sighed, and his brown-haired knight nodded- ever so patient, even when faced with such insolence.

"Can you please teach me? I would love to know how to play.. your fingers are so slender and graceful- you must play beautifully."

Conrad nodded. "Of course, I'll teach his highness. It would be my pleasure."

"You will not have the time." Belar cut in roughly, breaking the serene smile on his nephew's face. "You're leaving soon to deliver the box here- and once you return I want the Maoh's head."

Conrad smiled sadly. "I apologize.. he may be right." he patted Belar's nephew's hand, returning the man's serene smile once more. "I truly wish I could, but I might not have the time.. once all of this is over- I promise to show you. Alright?"

Belar's nephew nodded his eyes so filled with Lord Weller that nothing else could enter his view. The look in his nephew's eyes.. it was of pure adoration.

Belar began to think that perhaps.. his nephew was in love with his handsome knight.

This enraged Belar more than it should have, as he glared at his nephew- who's hands seemingly never left Lord Weller's form- grasping the soldier's hands, sleeves, knees or lapels, anything- just so long as they were touching.

"Oh.. that's fine- so long as you do.. I would love that." he smiled, and sighed wistfully as Conrad stood, bringing the younger man with him.

"It's time you retire- my lord." Conrad instructed softly, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

And with that, he lead Belar's nephew to the door- and passed him off to the guards there, telling them to lead him back to his quarters.

Once the doors were shut- Belar let out a raspy breath he was unaware of holding.

"He's grown quite fond of you.." he said gruffly, but Conrad's face held no change in expression or emotion as he poured himself something alcoholic and returned to sit beside Belar.

"He's lonely." Conrad corrected. "If a broom paid him the same attention, he wouldn't leave it alone either."

Belar furrowed his brow.. was his nephew really that lonely..?

Now that he thought about it, he rarely saw him interact with anyone- and they rarely invited guests to the castle- perhaps this was true. Perhaps his nephew simply had no other company besides Sir Weller- who was too polite to turn the younger man away.

"Either way.. just ignore him. I want you focused on me- our mission." he finished quickly, taking a drink from his own goblet before standing to stretch.

"Of course, your majesty. Anything you say."

"Hn.." he grumbled, "Lead me to bed?"

He didn't need to say more, as Conrad was already by his side, helping him out of his cumbersome robes.

Once he was at his bed, Conrad knelt to unlace his king's boots.

In the candle-light, at this angle.. Lord Weller looked breathtaking. Were all Mazoku this beautiful? No.. he'd met Mazoku before- this man was special. Lost in thought he reached out to run his hand through those short, silky auburn locks, but Conrad didn't falter- he continued his task, even as his fingers traced the scar on the man's right brow- and trailed lower to thumb over the soldier's soft bottom lip.

"Conrart.." Belar drawled, his eyes half-lidded. _"Look at me."_

Only then did his knight stop to look him in the eyes.

"You'll stay with me, in my bed tonight." Belar quietly ordered.

There was no challenge or change in Conrad's eyes- there was.. nothing. His soldier's gaze was disturbingly blank though a ghostly smile was always present on his lips.

"As you wish, your majesty."

And as Conrad undressed and joined him among silk and satin sheets, he wondered if Conrad did all of this only for revenge.

Such a revenge must be great, if it was his only motive.

"You have no need to worry." he tried to reassure his knight, as he kissed the man's neck red.

"I'll make sure Shin Makoku falls- for you, above all else. I promise you'll watch it fall with me."

"And then..?" the soldier's voice sounded so hollow, it hurt Belar to hear it- perhaps.. he too was falling for the handsome ex-prince..

"Then- whatever you can dream." he growled. "You can be my queen- if you would fancy such a thing."

Conrad's breath hitched- his eyes shut tight. Belar grinned, taking it as a sign that perhaps his knight was falling for him, too.

"Time will tell." Conrad said quietly, and there were no more words, only the night and both men, enveloped within.


End file.
